


Bingo Taikai

by coolohoh



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolohoh/pseuds/coolohoh
Summary: The New Years Bingo Taikai is an Ohno family tradition.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written anything! So thanks to [jheili](http://jheili.livejournal.com) and [octavialao](http://octavialao.livejournal.com/) for suggestions and help, because I've all but forgotten how to write fanfics!

Nino grumbled as he got into his car. The five of them had just finished a scrumptious lunch together with the staff and their managers. The new years gathering had become a tradition, as with the exchange of otoshidama, as with Ohno's family bingo taikai (tournament). He never understood how just four people could spend a whole afternoon playing bingo. All he wanted to do was to curl up against his lover while lying on the sofa...

Not once has he voiced his complains though. He knew how much Ohno adored his family.

'As if you're any different,' the voice in his head scoffed.

'Singing love songs to your mom,' the voice continued.

Nino laughed to himself as he took out his phone. A new message. From his sister. Asking him when he was going home.

 

He was brooding over what to do when his phone rang. Nino's eyes lit up when he saw the caller ID.

"Kazu," Ohno said with obvious excitement in his voice.

"Come with me!" Ohno continued.

"Huh?" Nino barked.

"What are you talking about?"

"To my house. Bingo taikai." Ohno explained.

Nino paused as he thought of his sister's message. He'd just hit the reply button when Ohno called.

"Erm... ok," Nino said before his brain had even processed what he was saying.

"But you must come with me to my mum's tomorrow."

"Okay!" Ohno agreed instantly.

New years was a time for the family indeed.


End file.
